<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Суббота by synant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447308">Суббота</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant'>synant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Slash, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Малфой умел бить по больному. Нет, вы не подумайте, Гарри знал, на что шёл, но даже такое иногда бывает слишком. Но именно благодаря этому он наконец понял.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Суббота</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Малфой умел бить по больному. Нет, вы не подумайте, Гарри знал, на что шёл, но даже такое иногда бывает слишком. Но именно благодаря этому он наконец понял.</p><p>Это случилось в одно субботнее утро, когда за окном непрерывно поливало уже третий день, а ветер был такой, что речи о том, чтобы приоткрыть окна, даже не возникало. По всем календарным меркам на дворе стоял май, но природа решила иначе, и температура за окном с начала марта выше плюс пятнадцати поднималась лишь трижды.</p><p>Гарри не мог жаловаться: его после работы — озябшего, мокрого и дрожащего от холода — ждал вкусный ужин, приготовленный Кричером. После горячей ванны это было единственное, в чём он нуждался, перед тем, как полностью отключиться до следующего утра, подмяв под себя тихо сопящего Малфоя и уткнувшись ему в макушку.</p><p>В рабочие дни всё именно так и происходило, Гарри видел Малфоя только ночью в постели, а утром, когда просыпался, того уже не было, Кричер лишь ворчал, что тот встаёт слишком рано и наверняка не высыпается.</p><p>Суббота — официальный и единственный выходной, который был у Малфоя, и Гарри старался, чтобы и его выпадал на тот же день, но такое случалось не часто. Последний раз, когда они совместно проводили выходной, был почти три месяца назад. И это начинало раздражать. Гарри не раз пытался поговорить и убедить его сменить работу, но тот упёрся рогом и отказывался. Поэтому Гарри подгадал ближайший выходной и в пятницу вечером довольный завалился спать, притягивая Малфоя к себе. У них будет утро, и день, и вечер.</p><p>Каково же было его изумление, когда проснувшись, Малфоя не оказалось рядом. Часы показывали семь утра, а вторая половина кровати была просто ледяной, словно тот ушёл уже с пару часов назад. Гарри чуть не взвыл. Он очень соскучился, а теперь придётся ждать ещё непонятно сколько, чтобы их выходные сошлись.</p><p>С твёрдым намерением ворваться в офис начальства Гарри встал с постели и, одевшись за секунды, — тренировки в Аврорате прошли не зря, как и дальнейшее его пребывание там, — сорвался с места. Но как только он ступил за порог спальни, в гостиной его ожидал сюрприз — Малфой спокойно пил кофе и читал газету, и когда растерянный Гарри замер посередине гостиной, лишь перевернул страницу, так и не подняв головы.</p><p>Гарри потребовалось больше времени, чем обычно, чтобы прийти в себя, и, прочистив горло, он тихо пожелал доброго утра, а затем так же тихо тенью ретировался на кухню. Когда он наливал себе чай, его руки почти не дрожали, а вот в голове отчётливо поселилась мысль, что так Малфой хотел его проучить. Тот никогда не просил его отказаться от своей работы; ругались по этому поводу они тоже редко, но раз в месяц — как по расписанию. Гарри мог сорваться в любое время, даже тогда, когда рейдов не было, и чаще это самое время выпадало ночью. Малфой провожал молча, делал кофе, накладывал водоотталкивающие чары на его очки, потому как Гарри об этом постоянно забывал, и клал в карман один из портключей, что вёл в их дом — на этом настояли они оба, и Кингсли одобрил их решение. И Гарри уходил.</p><p>В то утро он сильнее всего ощутил, как, наверное, чувствует себя Малфой каждый раз, когда Гарри срывался с места. И это чувство нельзя было сравнить ни с чем. Это и не страх, и не тревога, и не неизвестность, что-то намного хуже. То, что нельзя было описать словами и от чего тряслись руки, а в горле пересыхало.</p><p>Из кухни он выходил на негнущихся ногах, с глухим стуком поставив кружку на стол, с трудом отодвинул стул и медленно осел.</p><p>Малфой, сложив газету пополам и отложив её в сторону, отхлебнул из кружки и встал.</p><p>— Мне нужно на работу, — сказал он, прихватив рабочий портфель с пола.</p><p>— Сегодня же суббота, у тебя выходной, — почти на грани шёпота возразил Гарри, голос не слушался и казался почему-то чужим.</p><p>— Выходной бывает у офисных работников, у меня выходных не бывает, — сухо отрезал Малфой.</p><p>— А как же...</p><p>— Гарри, — Малфой знакомым жестом потёр переносицу, и внутри у Гарри всё сжалось, — я беру их ради тебя. Я понимаю, что у тебя тяжелая работа и ты можешь сорваться в любое время. И я знаю, что ты любишь то, что делаешь. Ты не можешь иначе. Я также знаю, что ты не можешь загадать, когда тебе выпадет выходной.</p><p>— Драко... — Гарри встал и обошёл стол, желая прикоснуться к нему как можно скорее, но Малфой выставил руку вперёд и мотнул головой, останавливая его на полпути.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя. Но также я люблю свою работу, я люблю делать то, что делаю. У меня встречи расписаны на месяца вперёд, а в день нужно закончить кучу отчётов. Я тоже могу сорваться с места. Просто в те выходные, что были у нас, такого не случалось, и я очень рад этому, но сегодня мне нужно идти, — на лице Малфоя вдруг появилась кривая улыбка. — Знаешь, что самое обидное? Я знаю, что вернусь, а вот что вернёшься ты, у меня гарантий нет.</p><p>Гарри вдруг понял, что начинает задыхаться. Кажется, он знал, что последует за этими словами. И теперь, он, кажется, начал понимать, что это справедливо. Они почти не виделись, почти не разговаривали, не считая таких редких совместных выходных и коротких записок в будние дни. Это выматывало. Это было больно.</p><p>И Гарри был к этому готов. Наверное.</p><p>Поэтому, когда прозвучали последующие слова, Гарри не сразу их понял.</p><p>— Приготовь ужин, пожалуйста? Я вернусь ближе к вечеру.</p><p>Затем Малфой приблизился вплотную, мягко коснувшись губами его губ, и Гарри наконец отмер, обхватывая его шею все ещё мелко подрагивающими руками и прижимая ближе к себе.</p><p>Вероятно, это не последний раз, когда Малфой будет наглядно показывать ему, что значит быть на его месте. Но если после этого они останутся вместе, то это не имеет значения.</p><p>— Я тоже тебя люблю.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>